starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Succubus
History Nikita Tamarov was born in St.Petersburg in Russia almost twenty years ago. When she was ten, her brothers were killed in a shootout between rival syndicates. Her father, Ivan Tamarov, took his daughter and emigrated to the United States of America. The trauma caused by the death of her brothers and the emigration awakened latent powers in the young girl. She hid her powers - her curse, as she referred to them - from everyone, and began in high school. Shortly after Nikita's eighteenth birthday, her father was killed by the Russian Mafia in retaliation for a murder his sons had committed prior to their deaths. When the mobsters tried to force themselves upon Nikita, she inadvertedly activated her powers, resulting in the death of both mobsters. Since then, Succubus - as Nikita calls herself now, having abandoned her old identity - have been living in the streets, "feeding" from whatever unfortunate being that happens to cross her way. Powerful, yet insecure, she was the perfect target for the machinations of Malice. He convinced her to join him and Night Lord in The Triumvirate. Soon, Night Lord was replaced by Moonsong. Succubus and Moonsong became close friends. After several heists, Trish was arrested by government agents and brought to a secret prison facility. The government employees planned to experiment on her to find out how she changed into her 'Nightmare Form', and possibly use the knowledge to their own benefit. Malice, always protective of Trish, would not allow this to happen. He managed to discover the location of the prison facility, and alongside Succubus he raided the prison and freed Trish. On Malice's orders, she and Succubus went into hiding in Liechenstein... Strength Level Succubus possesses the normal human strength of a girl of her age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. Superhuman Powers Succubus possesses the superhuman ability to absorb the memories, knowledge, talents, and physical abilities (whether superhuman or not) of another human being (or members of some sentient alien races) through physical contact of her skin with the skin of the other person. The victim's abilities and memories are absorbed for a time sixty times longer than the amount of time Succubus was in physical contact with that person. The victim loses his or her abilities and memories for exactly the length of time that Succubus possesses them. In addition, Succubus possesses the psionic ability to teleport herself, her clothes, and a certain amount of additional mass. Apparently Succubus traverses the Darkforce Dimension when teleporting from one place on Earth to another. Succubus possess an extrasensory ability that prevents her from materializing part or all of her body within a solid object. Limitations Succubus cannot touch another human being without temporarily absorbing that person's memories, abilities, and superhuman powers (if any) and rendering him or her unconscious. If Succubus maintains physical contact with another person for longer than a few minutes, she absorbs the life-force of the other person, killing the victim. Remnants of the personalities of victims whose memories she has absorbed remain buried in her subconscious indefinitely. Certain powerful beings have proven resistant to Succubus' power. The limitations on Succubus' teleportational range or the amount of mass she can teleport with herself remain unrevealed. It is known that Succubus can go from Great Britain to the American East Coast in a single teleport. Weapons Succubus rarely use weaponry beside her superhuman powers. When she does use weaponry, it usually takes the form of a gun that shoots canisters filled with a powerful sleeping gas. Due to a rebreather, Succubus herself is immune to the gas. Special Skills None. Category:Characters (WH)Category:Jagtai (WH)Category:MutantsCategory: Females (WH)